Just Go With It
by LovingSpring
Summary: Puck lied about Rachel. His mother loves Rachel. His sister knows everything. A small lie leads to a bigger things. "Just go with it, kay?" Puck/Rachel
1. Prologue

"Seriously, Noah? Why do you have to do that? Your sister is just another innocent 7 year old child?" Hannah Puckerman look at her son with her hands on her hips.

Puck look back at his mother in disbelief, "Innocent? Most of the time, I could've swear I saw vampire fangs growing inside of her mouth," he protest.

Hannah sigh, closing her eyes. This is the third time they had been fighting this week. "But that doesn't mean you can lock her in the bathroom," she said, finally.

Puck wanted to say something back but decided to shut up. He slumped against the couch and watch his mother sat next to him. She look carefully at him, "You're a great man, Noah. I'm sure of it and I know you're not having the happy _life_ you were supposed to have ," Hannah smile slowly as her mind came rushing back towards when her husband had left her and their children, "But you have to remembered that you're not the only one who is dealing with this, okay?"

Puck observe his mother carefully. Hannah look, mostly, upset. He hated sometimes he act like a shit and made his mother sad and all. He hated somehow he wanted to shove socks down his sister's throat when she asked abut their deadbeat father. He just, for once, wanted to make his mother proud and his sister happy.

So, before Hannah get up and pretended like none of their fights have ever happen, he grab her arm, "Ma," he muttered.

"Yes, Noah? What is it?" Hannah flashes a weak smile.

"I have something I needed to tell you," was all Puck manage to say.

Hannah raise an eye brow, interested, "What is it?"

Puck look down, hesitates, "My girlfriend...,"

"It's not about Quinn, again, is it, Noah? 'Cause if it is, I really don't want to be involved," Hannah protest but Puck cut her off, "No," he said, "She's Jewish,". His mother stopped, "What?" she choked out. Puck swallows, he can't believe he is about to lie- a BIG lie, "I-it's true. Her name is... um, is... Rachel Berry. Yes, that's her name, Rachel Berry. Great Jewish girl, very polite and stuff. Y-you'll like her. I promise,"

"Oh, Noah! This is the most nicest thing I've ever heard sinc-," she hug Puck immediately, jumping slightly. Puck was too, happy, hugging her back. Okay, to tell you the truth, she dated Rachel before- but that was a long time ago, dude. Berry is history. Then suddenly, his mother pull away, frowning, "You're lying, aren't you, Noah?". Puck was stunned, "W-wha? No," he said. Hannah shook her head, "I'm your mother, son. I can tell," she respond, before walking away.

"No! I'm not lying, ma!"

"Then, tell me how long since you started dating this girl, son,"

"It's going to be our one month anniversary this Thursday,"

"How you met her?"

"Glee,"

"She can sing?"

"Yes, ma,"

"Is she pretty,"

"Um, sure, yah, whatever you say,"

"Is she like any other of your _previous_ girlfriend?"

"No. Very different. Very nice,"

"Then, I want her this Thursday night for dinner. Let's celebrate it together, shall we?"

"Sure, have it your wa- wait, what? hah, what did you say?"

Hannah came closer, her finger poking his chest, "Bring her home for dinner this Thursday. I want to meet her. She's going to be here or you're lying... _again_," Hannah said, finally backing away, "and if I do find you're lying yet again, then, you're grounded for a month, mister,". With a smirk, Hannah walk away proudly, leaving Puck breathlessly. "Ooh, now, tell me how are you going to cover that up, big brother?"

Puck turn to a little girl, who is staring at him with a smirk.

Who'd ever thought the Puckermans are such a badass family?

"Shut it, twerp or I'll going to lock you up in the closet next," he glares.

"That is such a mean thing to do, Noah," she said, faking a gasp, "but I'm meaner,". Puck gave him the death-stare, which made her giggles, "Look, I noticed ma didn't give you any punishment for locking me up in the bathroom. It's unfair. But this 'Rachel-issue' came up. I know you're not with her, Noah and when she won't show up this Thursday, I'll gladly watch as ma sent you to your bedroom and took all your phone, Xbox and laptop away. This is..," she stopped for a while, "..fantastic,"

"I'm sooo going to get you, you little brat!" he rush towards her.

Adina, Puck's little sister, screamed slightly but still smile. She duck quickly and escape easily from Puck's grasp, running away from him. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I want to do my homework- something you have never done in your entire life! Good night, Noah. See you tomorrow," she said, before leaving him all alone in the living room, grinning.

Puck nod, "Night, dork," he said, before slumping back into the couch. _What have you done, Puck? _he mentally kick himself.

* * *

><p>Suggestion? Tell me what you think of Adina (Puck's sister)! Reviews inspire me to make more of Puckleberry goodness :D<p>

Discalimer: I own nothing, excepts idea.


	2. Chapter 1: An Agreement

_"You mean the world to me even though you might be crazy...," _-Trainwreck by Demi Lovato

* * *

><p><em>The girl, blonde, older than him, maybe about 20 years old, came closer and closer, half naked, towards him. She smiles and suddenly.. <em>BAM!

Puck's eye shot open and his hand traveled to his leg, rubbing it, "Why's you kick it, twerp?" he glance towards Adina, his sister. Adina rolls her eyes, "I'm making sure whether you're dead or not, kay?" she reply, acting all smart. Puck grunts, "It's you who is going to be a dead body next!" Puck started standing up. "Noah! Please, not today," Hannah, their mother come in, "And you little lady, behave!"

"Ma..," Adina started, moving herself to sit next to Puck, "Can I have his room if he's no longer breathing?"

Puck simply glare at her.

Hannah giggles, "Okay, Noah," she look at the young teenager, "Pick Adina at her day care before 5: 30, okay?,"

Puck, half-smirk, look at her, "I'm going to be _very _late," he whispers.

Adina gasped, "You beast!" she spat, which made Puck chuckle happily, leaning against the couch. Soon, Adina lean to besides him, grinning, "Ticktock, ticktock, Noah," she repeated, "Where's your girlfriend?". Puck's body straighten, with wide-eyed, he look at his sister, "S-stay out of my business, okay, hobbit?"

Puck stand up and walk towards the door, "I'm going to school, ma!" he said, turning around at Adina, grinning "See you at 8, midget,"

* * *

><p>Puck shove his hand in his pocket as he watches Rachel - yes, Rachel friggin' Berry- who is sitting two rows in front of him on the right. She was focusing on what Mr Keller was saying. He snorted as a respond, finding it impossible for <em>him <em>to be focusing like her. He watches her as she wrote everything down, and how her hair falls every time she looked at her paper. Puck sigh and gaze back at Mr Keller, trying his best to focus. I mean, History is damn boring, right?

But it turn out not so much. History is actually kind of interesting- with wars and blood and everything.

Too bad he didn't note any of it down.

"We will have a quiz tomorrow. Please be ready, students. This quiz counts half of your grade," Mr Keller said, before leaving the room, probably going to the bathroom again. "Shit," he muttered under his breath "half of our grade?"

Then, his phone vibrated.

Puck held his phone out. A text. From Santana.

_You checkin' Berry out, sexy?_

Puck rolls his eyes and simply reply _Non of your fucking business, Satan_

_Whatever... what do you really see on her, anyway?  
><em>

Puck decided not to reply her last text and shove back his phone in his pocket. He run his finger through his Mohawk as he walk out of the room. He shuffled his way to Berry as soon as he spotted her, talking to a girl. The girl seems to be asking some sort of question. Puck hesitates whether to approach to them or not. 'Why do you have to lie to your own mom, Puckerman?' he shook his head slowly.

After the girl left, Puck walk slowly towards Rachel, his mind was arranging a speech, a simple yet creative speech- which he totally fails.

"Hey, Berry," he acknowledge her.

"Puckerman," she reply, not making any eye-contact, "You are here because...?"

"I have something interesting to tell you,"

She stop for a while, "I'm listening,"

He sigh, "I need you to be my fake girlfriend"

"Hah?" she blurted out.

Puck almost smirk but still keeping a straight face, he step closer, and look around, not wanting to caught anybody's attention, "I sorta, kinda, told my mom that you and I are dating. She wants you for dinner tomorrow's night. I need you to come or I might get my butt kick by my little half-vampire, half-demon, half-troll kind of sister,"

"What?"

The mohawked-boy sigh, "I told my mom we're dating and she doesn't believe me. So, she ordered me to ask you to come to dinner this Thursday night- because it's our one month anniversary - and I'd be _dead_ if she founds out that this is all a fake. I don't want to die. That's why I need you to come and act like my fake girlfriend,"

"N-no. Absolutely not," Rachel closes her locker "I will not go through this horrid mess of a lie that _you _created yourself,"

"Don't go all 'genius' on me," he said, irritated, "I need your help and you're going to help me,"

Rachel and Puck stopped for a while. Staring competition. Hazel eyes with the mohawk boy wins, "You're a jerk," she stated.

Rachel was about to walk away until Puck caught her arm, pulling her closer, he whispers in her ears, " You don't really wanna do that," he told her. Rachel turn his gaze back at him, a glare spread across her face. He continued, "Or I might give your phone number to Jewfro, _honey, _and don't you think of changing it 'cause I know people who knows people," he smirks, letting her go. Rachel stood there, mouth wide open, eyes unblinking, "Y-you wouldn't,"

"Try me," he shrugs, wearing a stupid grin, "I have Jewfro's on speed dial, y'know,"

Rachel was deadly speechless. Yes, Rachel Berry is speechless.

After a few seconds, she finally moved, "O-okay," she said, "Fine, but you have to promise not to give my number to that perv"

"I'm cool with that, so, we'll hit the mall after school?"

Rachel lift her chin up, "Why?"

"Babe, I can't let my mom see you like this. Heck, I don't even know what you're wearing- what is that? Is that supposed to be a cat?"

Rachel look at her dress, offended. Puck shrugs, "Ask Hummel to come. He knows a lot more about this stuff than you do. See you later,"

Rachel grunt and slam her head several times against the locker, "One day, I'll kill you, Noah Puckerman!" She mutter something under her breath but soon her phone vibrated. She received a text. She look at it, and roll her eyes but still manage to flash a small smile.

_Bring it -Puck_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Gleeks! I want to thank who had reviewed my story- you guys are awesome!<strong>  
><strong>And I enjoyed reading about how you treated your brother. It must be epic! and thanks for putting my story on your favalert list! It meant the world to me!**  
><strong>To tell you the truth, I sort of think this chapter sucks but I'm satisfied with it.<strong>

**Suggestions? Who thinks Jacob is a freak and totally gross?**


	3. Chapter 2: Melinda Thomas

"I can't believe I agree to this-this shenanigans! Puckerman, you had better have a solid reason why am I doing this, right?"

"Firstly, you're doing this for my ol' sweet mama who had been dying to see you, the nice kind pretty jewish girl who, apparently, had been in a relationship with me for a month now and secondly, maybe 'cause I don't think you'd be all goody-too-shoo when your phone number ended up in that grossed-out mind of a Jewfro dude," he ended with a smirk- which made Rachel grunt.

Rachel and Puck now are at the mall, buying some new clothes for Rachel, with Kurt by their side.

"Can you guys please stop fighting for a while. You're giving me a headache and Kurt Hummel never gets a headache until he needed one," Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

"Geez, Kurt, why don't you tell that to Puck since he is the one who started this whole thing!" Rachel stomp her foot.

Puck simply rolls his eyes, "Relax woman," he sigh heavily, "Now Hummel, please do your job and choose a freakin' dress, already,"

Kurt sigh and immediately nod, as Puck made his way out of their business.

"Okay, so, I would probably choose this but I don't think it'll fit the shoe I had in mind, what do you think?"

Rachel nod, "I honestly couldn't care less but in my opinion, I think this is great too,"

"Oh yah," Kurt smiles, "I like how it will shine yet still stay on the background sort-of-things,"

Puck shook his head and sit down on the couch which situated in front of the fitting room. He looked over to Rachel and Kurt, who is busying themselves with all the dresses and accessories. He glance at his watch, 4: 45 PM, remembering he have to pick Adina from the day care. Then, his eyes stopped and stare at a red-headed girl, around his age, from across the shop. _'She's hot' _he thought before waking up to realize Kurt is jumping happily in front of him.

Puck turn back his attention towards his glee-mate, "You looked like a Kardashian just kissed you. What happened?" he snorted.

"Oh my gosh, I pick this little cute outfit for Rachel who matched perfectly with a sandal she had at home. Totally awesome,"

"_Interesting_," he nod, and look away.

He couldn't care less.

Just then, Rachel come out from the fitting room in a loose-fitting dress. Kurt gasped with a bit happiness in his voice, "You look adorable. I'm pretty sure she'll love you in an instant," Kurt said, thinking about Mrs Puckerman. Rachel beamed, "So, what do you think?" she turn towards Puck.

He nod slowly, "You look classy," he comment, "At the same time casual. I liked it but it looked expensive, don't you think? How are you going to pay for it, Berry?"

Kurt and Rachel's face fell.

"Tell me he's not serious," Kurt muttered.

Rachel gasped and look at him in shock, "I'm not paying for this," she said slowly and started poking his chest, "_You _are," she stated very clearly.

"What?"

"Guys pays for women," Kurt added in a obvious tone possibly, "Plus, you are the one who ask her to buy new clothes. You pay for it,"

Puck took a deep breath, slowly processing the information in his (one of a kind) brain, before walking towards Rachel and look at it price tag. He's a fucking stud- he doesn't pay for women. He look at Kurt, who is giving him the 'you're-the-one-who-created-this-mess-so-yeah-you're-responsible'. Running his finger through his Mohawk, he swallows, "Obviously we're not going to buy this one," he gestures, "Keep on looking,"

Rachel bite her lips (looking as innocent as possible), "Not too goody-too-shoo with the price, are you?" she smirked.

Puck narrowed his eyes towards her, "Shut up, Berry,"

"My pleasure," she giggles and join Kurt as he search for a new dress to try.

After trying 3 more dresses, Kurt gave up and decided to move to the next shop (Mostly because Puck isn't satisfied with the price). Rachel obeyed silently followed by stressful Puck behind. Kurt pull out his phone when he sense it vibrated.

His face lighten up.

Puck lean in towards Rachel, "What's up with Beyonce?"

Rachel shrug.

"Okay guys! We have to make it quick. I have a date to go to!"

Rachel smiles, "Blaine?"

Kurt nod immediately.

They giggle.

"I am so not hanging out with a bunch of ladies again!" They heard Puck growl.

* * *

><p>Rachel nod, after hearing some advices Kurt has given to her, and went to the fitting room. Kurt slightly smile and walk up towards Puck, who seems to be staring outside. Kurt's eyes trails towards what he's been staring and found out he was checking some horrible red fur monster across the shop. He sigh, ignoring the subject and look up at Puck.<p>

"You better like this one. It's nice, cute and _affordable_," he stated, growling.

Puck look back at him from top to bottom before answering, "Whatever,"

Kurt felt like a slap just landed on his cheek. Whatever. The most annoying word in the history of annoying words. Seriously. If that even make sense.

"You are un-be-liev-able," Kurt said through gritted teeth.

"How much does it cost?" Puck ask, watching as Kurt sit (a few feet away from him).

Kurt throw him another dress, "Same as that,"

Puck look at it and stop, to think for a while. "It is affordable," he said. "I guess it'll work out,"

Rachel walk out from the fitting room.

Puck took a short glance at her while Kurt squeal happily, "Oh, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful!"

Rachel look down, blushed, "Thanks,"

"I know ruffle front casual dress won't let me down!" Kurt exclaimed.

"I'm glad," Rachel beamed, and turn to Puck, "How about you?"

He nod, "You look simply hot,"

Rachel scoff at his answer but decides to let it go, "Thank you," she mumbles.

"Okay, okay, okay, you two! Come on! Pay up! I need to go now!"

* * *

><p>"C'mon, Berry," Puck sigh, "We have to go now. There's nothing here for us. You, well, I had bought the dress. We should go. Now,"<p>

"Oh, I need something to give to your mom," she whimpered.

Puck rolls his eyes, _'Berry and her insane thoughts' _"Fine. But after that, we're off,"

Rachel rolls her eyes and stick her tongue out. It made him remember the time when _he _did that to his mom and it ended up, her mom grabbing his tongue for the rest of the day with her bare hands until he whimpered a 'I am sorry, ma'. Horrible experience. Ever. So, if you ever stuck your tongue out to Puck, he might grab it with his (filthy) bare hands and (probably) won't let it go until you say 'I'm sorry' ( and he also may force you to whimpered 'Puck's hot and I will never disobeyed him').

Puck is thanking the good Lord right now for not making his hand flies to grab Rachel's tongue.

"I want to bake your mom some of my famous cookies! She will love it!"

"Just get it over with,"

Rachel drag Puck's ass to the nearest store to buy some ingredient. He regrets every minute of him actually agreeing to this. This is the second most horrible experience ever. Make it third. The second one is probably when his deadbeat, brainless, drunk-all-the-time father asked him to steal money at the park. He got caught that day.

"Puck, dear, is your mom diabetic or anything?" Rachel ask, eyeing every single ingredient there is.

Puck flinched at the word 'dear' in Rachel's sentences, "Nope. Neither is my sister. Only my Nana Connie,"

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine,"

"I'm glad to hear that,"

"Yah, whatever, cool,"

"Oh my god!" Rachel shrieked suddenly.

"What? What? Are you dying?"

Rachel punch him slightly on the arm, "There," she pointed out. Puck glances towards where she pointed; the red-headed chick he's been having sex daydream about.

"You know her?"

Rachel push Puck to a narrow corner, and nod.

"Melinda Thomas. She's, like, my mortal enemy since the first time I laid my eyes on her at a camp. She can sing, and dance, and for the fact that she is better at handling boys than I am is mortifying. I hate her with all my deepest darkest soul. What is she doing here anyway? I thought she lives at Chicago"

"Dunno but she sure is hot,"

"Puck, please, every friends or admirer of her is an enemy to me,"

"That is shit, Berry. When is the last time you saw her?,"

"Um, 3 years ago,"

"See," Puck pointed out, "She might not even remember you,"

"I .. I guess... you're right,"

"Cool. Now, let's get out of here,"

Rachel nod slowly and follows Puck as they pass the alley where Melinda is standing.

_Almost there... almost there.. almost ther-_

"Rachel Berry? Is that you, darling?"

(Right now Rachel is giving Puck the death stare which he replies with an innocent smile)

"Oh.. yes.. Melinda, dearest! How are you?"

"This is a delightful surprise. Just a week ago, I bumped into Ariana Santiago. She's with a guy. She's doing fine and all, but unfortunately, that hunky guy isn't her boyfriend. Totally pathetic, right! And the worst part is, that guy is totally checking me out! Poor girl and her poor life," she burst into a fit of laughter, "Oh, who is this?" she lingers towards Puck (who is totally into her right now)

"He.. he .. is my boyfriend,"

Wait... what?

Rachel nod, grabbing his arm and squeeze it , "W-we've been dating for a month now, right, baby?"

"We have?"

"Yes, we have," she turn towards Melinda, "His name is Puck. Short for Puckerman."

Melinda laugh, "Oh my gosh, this is totally awesome! You look familiar, though" Melinda observed him carefully, "Aren't you the pool boy who slept with my aunt?"

"Uh.. um... m..," Puck stutters.

"You must have got the wrong boy, Melly, dearest. He would never (she squeeze extra hard at this point) do that,"

"Yah, maybe," Melinda pouted but soon, smile, "Speaking of my aunt, I'm totally living with her now since mother and father decides to go to England for a vacation,"

"Really?" Rachel ask, interested, "How long, um, you will be here?"

"Two months!" she cried.

"Oh, where will you go to school, then?"

"Willy Mc-something,"

"You meant William Mckinley," Puck pointed out.

Melinda nod, smiling widely, "That's right! What? You guys go there?"

"Yah," Rachel nod, slowly.

"This is going to be fun! Oh wait up, (her phone rings- it's Defying Gravity- Rachel's totally freaked out) hello? Yah? Yah, okay, then. See you later, _pooh bear_,"

Rachel and Puck raise an eyebrow.

"Okay, guys, nice meeting you and all but I got to go. My boyfie is calling for me," she giggles, "He's a total hottie. Okay, see you on Monday, you lovebirds!"

After Melinda is at least 50 feet away from them, Puck snorted.

"You're so dead," he told her.

"I know,"

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for all the reviews, guys! I appreciate it very much as well as the one who alertfav this story. You guys totally rock._

_Melinda Thomas- tell me what you think about her? and how do you want her to be (a bitch, an annoying person etc)? and tell me what drama do you want to happen in later chapter (I'm not good at drama. Seriously)?_

_Anyways, reviews makes me smile and encourage me to write more puckleberriness! _

_P/S; Sorry for my bad english. I'm Asian. ;D_


	4. Sorry

Hey, readers/

I'm not canceling the story, if that's what you're thinking. No, I'm just here to inform you that I am postponing the story for a while. I'm going for a vacation soon and I can't bring any of electronic devices (except for my phone- but I lost it when I was watching a movie two months ago- and never bothered to buy a new one) So yeah, I'm truly sorry about this... but I will continue it as soon as possible.

Sorry?


End file.
